Reunion
by Autobot Skyflame
Summary: Len and Rin, two kids of fourteen year of age both living in Japan, but neither has ever seen each in there life. At least this one of their lives. As dreams of each other bring them to want to find each other memories are awakened at last. (Single chapter story, after the song Regret Message)


_Reunion_

Stood there on the small beach in the night was a lonely little girl of age fourteen. She cried as the message dissappeared over the sea's edge.

Behind the little girl causing her tears to suddenly shatter as she felt him there once more. Then, as if from a dream he spoke, "Somehow in our next life, if we ever met again, let us play together once more..."

"...and be the best of friends."

Then he was gone just as he had been there.

 **Rin's Point of View (p.o.v.)**

I ran fast, he was there, he was so close. I could almost reach him, but then the dream faded and I awoke in tears.

Who was this boy in my dreams. Almost every night I would see him in those dreams and I feel that I must go to him, but the dreams always fade before I can reach him. But why is he so special, I keep feeling that I have to find him.

I saw that it was morning and so I got up and dressed myself in my normal a yellow shirt, a black skirt, and white headphones on my shoulders.

 **Len's P.O.V.**

She was there I could see her running to me so close yet I could not see her face except for the tears in her eyes. I tried to go to her, but I felt myself taken away and the dream faded and I awoke.

I can't explain it, but always I would have that dream and see her. I would always feel that I must go to her and that I must always protect her and never let those tears appear again and make sure a smile would always be on her face unbroken.

I sighed as I saw it was morning and got dressed. I wore a normal white tee-shirt with a black unbuttoned jacket over it, black pants with yellow stripes on the sides, and white headphones on my head over my yellow hair.

I went outside and looked up to the sky. I started walking down the street and was joined by my friends who walked beside me.

"How about we go to the arcade." one of my friends suggested.

"Sure." I said actually not caring much, last night the dream was more real.

We walked throw the streets of our neighborhood and towards the station to go to Tokyo. While we walked we passed by a bookstore, I looked inside for a moment, there was a release of a new book called Story of Evil, but that was not what I was looking at. It was her, the girl with green hair in two long pigtails, Miku, I had a crush on her, but was always to afraid to admit it. Standing next to her was her white haired friend Haku.

"Hey Len, you coming?"

"Oh, sorry about that." I ran to catch up.

We got to the station and boarded the train.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I went outside of the apartment building where I live and walked to the elevator. While in the elevator my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Rin." said my friend, "The other and I are heading to the restaurant, want to me up?"

"Sure." I told her.

"Okay, see you there."

After I hung up I looked at my phone, on it was a picture of the blue haired boy who I had a crush on, Kaito. Later I made it to the restaurant. It was in a high up part of a skyscraper. I sat down with my three other friends. The waitress who usually serves us walked up, she had brown hair and a red outfit and a pin with the name "Meiko" on it.

I ordered my food and proceeded to stare out the window as my friends talked. The dream I had last night was even more real, and the urge to find him felt even more real today as well. Looking down i could see hundreds of people covering the streets below going in all different directions, as was Tokyo.

 **Len's P.O.V.**

"I guess I'll see you guys later." I said waving as I left the arcade.

"Later dude."

As I stepped outside I had to walk through the endless crowd of people along the street. I suddenly felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up at the skyscraper from where i felt like it was coming from.

I shook it off. There is no way that someone could be staring at me from up there. I just started going to the station to head back home. As I walked I again thought about that dream. There was something about that last dream that made me think more and more about it than all of the others.

I tried to put it out of my mind, but was unsuccessful. I walked over a bridge. I almost thought I heard someone yell, but there was to much sound to tell, so I just kept going and walked to the station. I got a ticket for my hometown and went over and boarded the train. Just as the doors were closing I heard a girl call out "Wait!"

Whoever it was was to late to board as the doors had already closed. I attempted to look out the window to see who it was as the voice for some reason had caught my attention. But there were to many to tell, although, for one moment I thought I saw some yellow hair like mine. The train was off before I could get a good look at the person.

For some reason it made me think of that dream again.

Trying to force it out of my mind made my head hurt and caused me to feel a bit sad.

After reaching the destination I disembarked from the train and later was walking down the street slowly.

My mind was feeling so confused and I couldn't think of any reason why.

"Len!" I heard someone say.

I looked ahead to see Miku and Haku standing there in the middle of the road.

"You Have to get home." Miku said smiling.

I was not sure why she was saying this. We had only ever spoken once or twice before so why was she saying this.

"It will make sense when you get there." Haku said.

"Go now, find her."

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt... I knew, I knew I had to believe them, I ran as fast as I could towards my home. I opened the door and stepped inside the house.

My parents were gone for the week and there was no sign that anyone had been there. I started to feel like I could hear music so far off in the distance before I heard a nock on the door. Turning around I opened the door and saw...

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

Looking down my eyes were suddenly drawn to a single person. Everything else seemed to lose its color and become grey as I saw his yellow hair.

It made me think of that dream again.

"Um, I need to go get some fresh air." I said.

"Oh, okay." one of my friends said as I stood up.

I started walking when I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. Turning my head I saw Meiko.

"You have to find him. Go, don't wait." she said.

I didn't know what she meant... that boy, he was the one from my dreams. I didn't know how she knew this. But that didn't matter, I had to go after him.

"Thank you."

I started running down the hall to the elevator. It was moving at the moment. I didn't have time to wait, I wasn't going to fail to reach him this time. I turned around and ran to the stairs and pushed the door open and ran down them. I almost tripped, but I didn't care. I had to get to him.

I ran outside to the streat and kept running. I felt like I knew where to go. After running for a few minutes I stopped and looked up at the bridge. Up there walking across it was the boy with yellow hair I saw.

"Hey, wait." I called out.

He just kept walking. He couldn't hear me. I looked over to the left and saw some stairs going up to the bridge behind where he was walking from.

When I got up there I saw he wasn't on the bridge anymore. Off in the distance I could see him walking up the stairs to the station. I ran after him as quickly as I could. When I got to the station I saw him board the train.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

But the doors closed before I reached him. I watched him through the window as the train left. I had been to late?

"Rin." I heard someone say.

I turned and saw Kaito standing behind me. He handed me a ticket.

"There is still another train. If you hurry you can catch it. Go you have to get to him." he said.

Why was he saying this. He couldn't have... I knew then that I had to get moving, I was going reach him.

"Thank you." I said running to the train he pointed me to.

I boarded the train. Just wait, I'm coming. The train left.

Later after I got off the train and left the station I looked around. I was in a neighborhood. A distance away I could see him running up to a house.

I ran after him without a second thought of why I was doing this. I knew now more than ever that I had to go to him.

As I reached the door I stopped to catch my breath, as I raised my hand to nock I could hear music off in the distance. I nocked on the door and seconds later it opened and he was standing there.

It was him. His eyes were the same as mine and so was his hair. I suddenly saw so many images in my mind, and all of them were of him and I together. I felt that I had to say these word.

"Somehow in.."

 **Len's P.O.V.**

There was no mistake, it was her, the girl from my dreams. I felt so happy when I saw her as images susuddenly filled my mind, memories from...

"Somehow in..." she began.

I immediately recognized this and joined her as we said together, "..our next life, if we ever meet again, let us play together once more, and be the best of friends."

 **No P.O.V.**

"Len." she said with a tear of joy coming from her eye.

"Rin." he said happily.

The two twins from another life embraced and cried and laughed together. When they stopped and let go of each other they smiled know that they had been reunited at last.

"How is it that you guys got here first." Meiko said.

Rin and Len looked outside to see Kaito, Miku, Haku, and Meiko all standing outside.

Meiko was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. We were already in the area so it was that hard to get here." Haku said to Meiko.

Miku laughed a gentle laugh and Kaito smiled. Len and Rin went outside. Everything had been forgiven a long time ago.


End file.
